1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a seat for a vehicle and, in particular, to a device that absorbs energy of sudden movement of a seat, such as vertical movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some vehicles are subject to sudden vertical force, such as, for example, the force of a land mine blast under a military vehicle. This force can lift the vehicle suddenly off the ground, possibly causing injury to an occupant seated in the vehicle. Thereafter, when the vehicle drops back to the ground, the occupant again experiences strong forces that can cause injury. It is desirable to provide a vehicle seat that can absorb some of this energy, and that can do so both in the lifting event and in the dropping event, not merely one time.